


[立克]My cherry boy (6)

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]My cherry boy (6)

趙立安發現自己根本沒有多餘的衣服換，洗完澡只好穿回今天的衣服。但是少爺仔就多多少少有點潔癖，最要命的是眼前人依然沒有穿衣服。

對於趙立安而言，眼睛也不知道放哪，衣服又髒得他睡不著。方亮典就看出了他的不自在，就打趣問道：「豆丁 你這麼不舒服 不如脫了吧」

「不要！」

「大家都是男生 什麼沒見過 男生之間裸睡很正常」

「是嗎 從小到大 媽媽都要我穿好睡衣睡覺」

「少爺仔 你唔係想擺脫裙腳仔既花名咩 聽我講 除衫啦」（你不是想擺脫媽寶的匿稱嗎 聽我說 脫掉吧）

「脫衣服睡覺就是大人了嗎」

方亮典抬一抬眉，嗯了一聲。

趙立安仔細想來好像又是，他到底一個人在自我掙扎什麼呢，但想到要在方亮典面前脫衣服，他就渾身不自在，但是又拉不下面子。

緩緩地脫掉上衣，剛洗完澡的空氣對他來說有點微寒，白嫩的肌膚泛著紅暈，不知是被蒸氣蒸得，還是因為眼前人的男孩。

方亮典承認看見這麼白嫩的身體，他有些燥動。但又怕嚇到趙立安，視線的灼熱遲鈍如趙立安也能發現，馬上羞紅了臉。

「看什麼看」趙立安一氣之下把衣服穿上，雖然方亮典有些失望，但這小白兔愈害羞他就愈容易掉進狼窩。

最怕空氣突然安靜，趙立安的視線不經意望向方亮典，悶悶地說了句：「怎麼不說話了」

「我怕少爺仔生氣 不敢說話」

「我哪有這麼小氣 但明明就是你的錯 幹嘛看著我脫衣服」

「是是 一定是我的錯 別生氣 好嗎」

方亮典的手指撩著趙立安的衣袖，像小孩般撒著嬌，「不要生氣 好不好」

「我沒有生氣了」

「我不信 除非你親我一口」

趙立安努了努嘴，就用吻了自己的手掌壓在對方臉上，「親了」

「這樣也算呀」

「豆丁 不如我來教你怎樣做大人吧」

趙立安確實很想成為大人，像表哥也好，像眼前的衰人也好，他不想處處都需要別人的保護。

趙立安誠懇地點了點頭，「豆丁 你試過自己 J 嗎？」（你試過自己擼嗎？）

趙立安不解地望著對方，方亮典指了指趙立安的下身，就大概明白對方的意思，雖然平時有聽見同學說這些，或者對女生們的身材議論紛紛，但是良好的家庭教育告訴他淫邪的事不能多想，看見報紙檔有出賣色情雜誌也不會多看一眼，更別提自己幹這種事。

趙立安面紅耳赤地搖搖頭，「要哥哥幫你第一次嗎」

方亮典想著趙立安一定會拒絕他的意思，或者直接被嚇到哭，可沒想到的是少爺仔竟然一臉潮紅的拉過他的手，「可不可以教教我」

方亮典接下來的動作輕得不像話，他怕一不小心就會嚇到這個腼腆的小寶貝，緩緩地伸到他的褲頭，看著趙立安的臉又不自覺地心疼起來，「還是別了 你的臉像受死一樣」

「沒事的 我可以 反正你不會害我」

對，我不會害你，只想吃掉你。

「先把褲子脫掉 怕弄髒了」

趙立安頭一次覺得脫個褲子都是如此困難，時間仿佛過了幾個世紀。

「緊張嗎」

「一點點」

「準備好了嗎」

趙立安點點頭，趙立安的性器和本人一樣可愛，青澀又粉嫩。

對方就拿著他的手撫上自己的分身，輕輕擼動著，從未受過這樣刺激的趙立安不自覺地顫抖著身體，「好奇怪 ... 不要了 ... 」

渾身的血氣都仿似向下身湧現，看著自己的莖身慢慢在慰解下變硬，趙立安臉紅得快要滴血。

點點的呻吟聲隨著起伏的動作而從嘴邊流出，趙立安害羞得連忙掩著自己的嘴巴，佈滿水汽地眼睛哀求著方亮典放手。

「真的要停嗎 不弄出來 你會很難受」

「可是 ... 好奇怪 ... 我覺得自己很髒 ... 」

「豆丁 這是正常的 乖 我幫你」

方亮典直接按上了他勃起的分身，略帶繭的手無疑比自己的小手掌帶來更多快感。

「啊啊 ... 不要了 ... 」

自己的東西握在別人手上，引發更多羞恥感，而且還是那個讓他心動不止的男孩。

用力擼動了幾下，濃郁的處男精交待在方亮典的手上，弄髒了床單。

趙立安無力地靠在床頭，臉上的紅暈還未散去，「你快去洗手」

「可是我也硬了怎麼辦」

方亮典湊上前含著他不知所措的嘴脣，「下次輪到你幫我了 欠我一次」

趙立安不是沒有看見對方胯下的鼓起，可是他真的做不出這樣的事。

「豆丁 我去再洗一次好了」揉了揉少爺仔柔軟的黑髮說道。

方亮典在浴室盤算自己還有多久能吃到兔兔，而兔兔就坐在床頭發呆，他好像又心動了，就在剛才的一瞬間。

但趙立安怎樣也想不明白，他們這樣到底算什麼！

不是情侶，卻把情侶做的事都做了！

-tbc


End file.
